


Seize the Day

by a1_kitkat



Series: Never Like That [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Nicky loves Shane, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Shower Sex, Slash, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane makes a bet with Nicky... The blonde is determined to win, even as the rules keep changing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

Shane awoke to a beautiful sunny day and an amazing blonde asleep beside him. He smiled to himself and looked over at the clock. The alarm was due to sound in less than ten minutes. He decided it wasn't worth going back to sleep, so he needed something to do in order to pass the time.   
He reached out and gently brushed his hand across his lover's cheek. The blonde didn't even stir. He shifted his position, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at his sleeping beauty. Trailing his fingers lightly along the delicate skin, Shane bit his lip as he brushed his hand through the short blonde locks. 

Nicky's eyes began to flutter and Shane ceased his actions. Thinking the older boy had settled, Shane licked his lips again, this time in anticipation. Suddenly Nicky's hand was behind his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. The older boy crushed his lips against Shane's. 

The brunette parted his lips as Nicky's tongue prodded its way into his mouth. Nicky's skilled tongue grazed Shane's teeth before connecting with the younger boy's. Shane moaned, pressing his body against the blonde's. Nicky tightened his grip on Shane's neck then began to grind his hips against his lover's thigh. 

"Morning love" Shane whispered.   
"Hey beautiful" Nicky replied. They smiled at each other.   
"You sleep okay?"   
"Yeah... This bed's comfy"   
Shane rolled off Nicky and lay down on the mattress. He reached out and took Nicky's hand in his own. 

 

They'd had a rough few months but things were finally back on track. Shane had been hurt when he'd learned that Nicky had once been involved with Mark [and not told Shane about it]. He'd pretended to be okay with it but Nicky had seen right through his act.   
The couple had called a truce when Nicky had asked Shane to move in with him. They'd decided to start slow by buying an apartment together in London. Since they spent so much time commuting between Sligo/Dublin & London, Nicky had suggested getting a place of their own in the city. Shane had been hesitant (at first) but had eventually agreed and things had become a lot better between them since then. 

Shane raised Nicky's hand to his lips and kissed the palm.   
"We still meeting Ki & Mark for breakfast?" Nicky asked.   
"Yeah, eight o'clock"   
"I thought we were meeting at half seven?"   
"We were... Change of plans"   
"Oh... Well, I'm gonna hit the shower"   
"Okay" 

Nicky separated himself from Shane and climbed off the bed. He walked over to the door then stopped, turned around and looked back at his love.   
"You gonna join me?" Nicky asked.   
Shane shook his head. Nicky pouted but didn't argue. He simply turned and left. Previous experiences had taught him that Shane would be joining him in less than five minutes. 

The brunette smirked to himself and crawled out of bed. He crossed the room and opened Nicky's favorite drawer. Inside was a collection of some of Nicky's toys. The younger boy was still learning the basics. He trusted Nicky completely but he [himself] was still very naive about using toys in the bedroom. 

Firstly, he'd been worried about where these toys had already been (namely 'inside Mark'). But Nicky had insisted on throwing away all his previous accessories and purchasing new 'tamer' ones.   
Shane found what he'd been looking for and removed it from the box. He inserted the batteries and put the remote down on the dresser. Now that phase one was in motion, he decided he couldn't let Nicky down so he headed for the shower. He opened the door to the bathroom and watched his naked lover for a moment. 

Nicky realized he was no longer alone and he peered out through the frosted glass shower door. He raised his hand and curled his finger, indicating for Shane to come closer. The brunette removed his boxers and approached the shower. The older boy stepped back, making room for his boyfriend in the shower. Shane climbed in and immediately wrapped his arms around Nicky's waist, resting his chin on Nicky's shoulder. They held each other close as the warm water cascaded down their bodies. Their lips met in a soft sensuous kiss, both gently teasing the other. Nicky closed his eyes and tossed his head back under the showerhead.   
Shane kissed the water droplets from Nicky's chin and continued to trail butterfly kisses along the older boy's jaw line. His hands wandered away from Nicky's waist and travelled south. The blonde gasped as Shane's finger suddenly breached his crack. The younger boy bought his other hand around to the front of Nicky's body and grasped his already hard cock.   
"Oh fuck" Nicky moaned as Shane squeezed him. 

Shane smiled and brushed his lips against Nicky's. Nicky hardened the kiss while thrusting his hips against Shane's stroking hand. Without warning, Shane pulled away. Before Nicky could protest, Shane spun him around, pushed him up against the wall and crushed their bodies together. 

"Shane?" Nicky asked.   
It felt so good. His body pressed up against the cold, wet tiles and Shane's body covering his. He could feel the younger boy's member rubbing against his crack.   
"Let's play" Shane whispered.   
"Fuck me" Nicky pleaded.   
"Not yet love"   
"Shay?"   
"Tonight"   
Nicky whimpered. He wanted Shane inside him now.   
"I promise" Shane added. "But you have to win the game first"   
"Game?" Nicky asked.   
Shane smirked and kissed the base of Nicky's neck. He stepped back, released the blonde and allowed him to turn around. Nicky looked into Shane's eyes and saw a mischievous glint.   
"Game?" Nicky asked again.   
"You want my hard cock inside you?" Shane hissed.   
"God yes"   
"Good"   
"Shay, what are you up to?"   
"I'll explain, babe... But first, I have to do this" 

Shane dropped to his knees and engulfed Nicky's cock in his mouth. Nicky cried out as his lover began to suck him. The excitement of not knowing what Shane had planned and the feel of his teeth grazing his hardness was too much for Nicky and caused the blonde to come prematurely. He shot his load all too soon and was slightly embarrassed. His lover didn't mind and nor did he say anything about it. He just smiled at Nicky and kissed his lips. 

*** 

Before long, the two lads were back in their bedroom. Shane, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sat on the bed watching his lover select his outfit for the day.   
"Babe, we're only meeting Kian & Mark for breakfast" Shane spoke up. "We can come back here and you can change for the interview then"   
"Shay, do you really expect me to go out in public not looking one hundred percent perfect?"   
"You always look perfect to me" 

Nicky had dropped his towel and was standing completely nude in the middle of the room. Shane smiled and licked his lips.   
"Yep" Shane cocked his head to the side, looking Nicky up and down. "Just perfect"   
Nicky smiled then purposely bent over in front of him, displaying his ass before Shane's eyes. 

Shane continued to smirk while Nicky dressed. Once the older boy was finally ready, Shane checked the clock. They had fifteen minutes before they were due downstairs.   
"Nix? Babe?" Shane began.   
"Yeah hun?" Nicky replied.   
"Will you wear something to breakfast for me?"   
"Shay! I just finished getting dressed! Why didn't you say something earlier?"   
"I did... I said we were going to play..."   
"Shane... What are you-?"   
"Please babe? I promise, no one else will know. They won't be able to see it"   
"Shane?" Nicky cocked his eyebrow. 

Shane reached behind his back and retrieved their toy.   
"Please? For me?" Shane asked.   
He wasn't as skilled as Nicky at pouting his lips but he was a master at batting his eyelids and staring at his love with his 'puppy-dog' eyes. 

"Are you serious?" Nicky asked.   
"Yes" Shane smiled.   
"You want me to-"   
"Wear it to breakfast. Then we'll come back here and I'll take it out before we leave for the studio"   
"Out in public..." Nicky trailed off. 

He was slightly impressed, Shane *was* becoming more daring and adventurous. The younger boy couldn't quite read Nicky's expression and he feared this wasn't working, so he decided to play the backup plan.   
"I'll bet you can't last the whole meal without telling Mark or Kian it's up there"   
That did it!   
Shane had said the 'B' word and Nicky was falling for it. He was staring hard at the brunette.   
"Really?" Nicky asked. "Well, Mr-Big-Shot... What's my reward going to be? What do I get for not telling them?"   
"If you manage not to tell them... You have to not tell them (or anyone else) from the moment I put it in, till we get back here and I take it out. And your 'reward', apart from knowing that you got to spend the whole meal with a large, rock hard plug inside your tight ass... Tonight, you get ME" 

This grabbed Nicky's attention. In the time that he and Shane had been together, he'd let Shane fuck him countless times but Nicky had only 'topped' Shane once. Shane liked to be in control, he liked to lead while Nicky was more than happy to follow. But the blonde would never pass up the opportunity to switch the roles. 

"I have you every night, Shay" Nicky tested, he needed to know the definite terms.   
"But this time, you can *have me*... And my body to do 'whatever' you want, as many times as you want, for as long as you want..."   
"Do you... Do you come with accessories?"   
"Any thing you want"   
"Even the handcuffs?"   
"Any thing you want" 

Nicky was laying face-down on the bed, his pants around his ankles, before Shane had even realized Nicky had moved. The brunette grinned to himself.   
"You are such a horny slut, Nix" Shane whispered in his ear.   
"I'm your horny slut Shay" Nicky replied.   
"That you are" 

Shane slowly moved down the length of Nicky's body. He knew they didn't have a lot of time but he wanted to enjoy this. He reached out and gently stroked Nicky's firm cheek. The older boy shivered and smiled. His lover slid his hand softly over his crack before slowly parting his cheeks.   
Nicky bit his lip and clenched his fist, anticipating penetration from the plug. Instead, something moist and warm inched itself inside Nicky's ass.   
"Fucking hell, Shay" Nicky groaned. 

The brunette pulled back and gently kissed the inside of Nicky's cheek. He slid his tongue down the crack to kiss his hole. Using his tongue he licked the entire length of Nicky's crack then returned his attention to his puckering hole. He pressed his lips against the rim and kissed it then he inserted his tongue into the hole. Nicky moaned and pushed his ass further onto Shane's tongue. Shane moaned, his tongue vibrating inside his lover. Nicky gasped and writhed against the mattress. He bent his knees, lifting his hips off the bed then he reached down and started to stroke his cock. 

RING! RING!   
Shane pulled away from Nicky as the blonde reached for the phone. Nicky picked it up and answered.   
"Hello... Oh, hey Ki" Nicky said.   
Once Shane knew who was on the other end, he smirked. Nicky was distracted so now was the time to act. He reached down and picked up the plug. He coated it with lubricant and prepared to insert it.   
"Yeah... We'll be there" Nicky told Kian. “Late? No we’re not-“   
Shane smirked as he slammed the plug into Nicky's ready ass. 

"Oh fuck!" Nicky screamed into the phone.   
"Nicky?" Kian asked. "You okay?"   
"Yeah... I... I'm, uh, I'm coming.... We... We're coming... Uh... Ohhhhh.... Bye" 

Nicky hung up, tossed the phone aside and thrust his hips. Shane laughed to himself as he pushed the plug completely inside his love. Nicky cried out incoherently and came all over his hand. Shane reached out and rolled Nicky over onto his back. The blonde smiled up at the younger boy as he relaxed his body, adjusting to the plug inside him. 

"Mark and Ki are on their way" Nicky told Shane.   
"You sounded so sexy on the phone beautiful"   
The brunette leaned down and began to lick Nicky's organ clean. The older boy giggled as Shane licked him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Shane's tongue on his body. 

Once Shane had finished his fun and Nicky was clean, the blonde redressed himself. Then Shane helped him to his feet.   
"This feels weird" Nicky admitted. "Good, but weird"   
"Uh, are you gonna be able to... you know, walk?" Shane asked, surprised that this thought hadn't occurred to him before.   
"Well, the stairs'll be a problem"   
"Then we'll take the lift... And to comfort you, I'll snog you the whole time"   
"You promise?"   
"Just try to stop me" 

Nicky smiled and left the room. Shane let him go on a head. Then he walked over and picked up his jacket. He placed his wallet and phone into the pocket then stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, to ensure that Nicky couldn't see what he was doing. With a sly grin on his face Shane slipped the remote control for the plug Nicky was accommodating into his pocket.   
He stepped into the hall and watched as Nicky paced up and down the hall a couple of times. 

"You all right?" Shane asked. Nicky turned and smirked at his lover.   
"Yeah. I, uh, I've done this before...." Nicky admitted.   
Shane stopped and looked at the blonde.   
"Not out in public" Nicky continued, averting his eyes. "I... Uh... I used to... Uh..."   
"Used to what?"   
"Before you and I... Some nights I used to... To put one in and walk around my hotel room... I used to fantasize that..." Nicky trailed off.   
Shane came up beside Nicky and slipped his arms around the older boy's neck.   
"That what?" Shane whispered in his ear.   
"Sometimes I'd fantasize that it was you up my ass" 

He wrapped his arms around Shane's waist and nuzzled his face against Shane's neck.   
"And in my fantasy, you'd come in and see me... Then you'd take it out, throw me against the wall and fuck me into the next week"   
"You are such a slut" Shane said again.   
"Me? You're the one who's thinking about doing that to me right now" Nicky replied.   
"Ok, now you're just being greedy. Isn't two orgasms in one morning enough for you?"   
"Just wait till tonight, babe. Multiple orgasms are great" 

The couple then separated and headed for the door. Nicky grabbed his jacket while Shane unlocked the door. They stepped out into the hall, Shane watching Nicky out the corner of his eye. The older boy wasn't walking any differently. Well, nothing too obvious anyway. If Mark or Kian were suspicious, they'd most likely assume the two of them had had a rough one last night.   
They entered the lift and Shane kept his promise. He wrapped his arms around the older boy and pressed their lips together. Before they knew it, they had reached the lobby. The two singers quickly separated and made their way across the street to meet Kian and Mark. 

*** 

Their band mates were already there, waiting for them. Nicky and Shane both hurried inside and sat down at the table opposite their friends.   
"You're late" Kian told them.   
"Sorry" Shane apologized. "We were...Uh... We overslept"   
"Nicky, what's wrong with you?" Mark asked. "You seem off"   
"I slept weird last night" Nicky replied.   
"And what was that on the phone?" Kian demanded.   
"Leave them alone, Ki" Mark told him.   
Shane watched Nicky out the corner of his eye. The older boy was squirming slightly and he forced himself to hold back a smirk. He slipped his hand into his pocket and made sure the remote was still safe. Their breakfast was brought to their table and Shane looked at Kian.   
"We didn't want to be late so we ordered for you" Kian told him.   
They ate in silence for about five minutes. Every so often, Shane would check for the remote but he wasn't ready to play just yet. The four singers had barely finished eating when, right on schedule, Dave entered the cafe. 

 

"Lads, we're late" Dave told them. "In the car, now!" 

A look of instant panic crossed Nicky's face.   
"Dave... Uh" Nicky stammered. "Can I go back to the apartment first?"   
"There's no time" Dave told him as he dropped some money on the table for their meals.   
"But... I..." Nicky looked to Shane for help but he was talking to Kian.   
"In the car!" 

Nicky stood up and reluctantly headed outside. Mark fell in step with him.   
"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked him. "You seem kind of... flushed"   
"I'm fine" Nicky replied.   
"You sure?" Mark's voice was full of concern for his friend.   
"Yes!" Nicky hissed. "Now leave me alone"   
The blonde turned away and proceeded to ignore Mark. 

Shane climbed into the car and sat down beside Nicky. The blonde refused to look at Shane and the younger boy tried not to smirk. His heart did go out to his lover but at the same time he was looking forward to having some fun with the blonde. Shane reached into his pocket and fingered the remote. He was going to make Nicky squirm... And he was going to enjoy every second of it. 

*** 

The car pulled up outside the studio and Shane climbed out. Mark stepped out of the front seat and closed the door. Nicky slowly followed Shane, a look of pure annoyance on his face, Kian nudged Nicky and the blonde turned to look at him. 

"Nicky, what's up with you?" Kian asked.   
"Nothing" Nicky snapped. 

The older boy pushed past him and hurried inside. Mark fell into step with Kian, shaking his head.   
"Something is definitely up with them" Mark stated.   
"Any idea what?" Kian asked him.   
"Haven't got a clue"   
"You reckon we can get it out of them?"   
"Maybe"   
"I'll take Shane, you get Nicky... One of them is bound to cave"   
"What if it's nothing? Or something they don't want to talk about?"   
"All the more challenging for us"   
"Challenging?"   
"Bet you 20 pounds I find out first"   
"You're on!" 

Neither Nicky nor Shane spoke to each other as they walked down the hall to their shared dressing room. Dave opened the door and ushered them inside. The door had barely closed behind them before Nicky grabbed Shane's arm. 

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Nicky hissed.   
“Honey, calm down” Shane whispered.   
“Calm down? Calm down? I have a fucking plug up my ass and you’re telling me to calm down?” 

The door opened again and Kian & Mark entered the room. They could feel the tension between their band mates and both froze.   
Shane grabbed Nicky’s hand.   
“We just need a second” Shane stated.   
He pushed open the door to the bathroom and dragged Nicky inside. Then he closed and locked the door behind them.   
Mark and Kian exchanged another look. The brunette shrugged.   
“What ever is up, I hope they get it together soon. We have a live interview in fifteen minutes” Mark said to Kian. 

Shane double checked the door was definitely locked then turned around and looked at Nicky. The blonde was looking flushed and nervous. Shane reached out and took both of Nicky’s hands in his. 

“Nicky, baby” he said. “You have to calm down”   
“I can’t” Nicky insisted.   
“Of course you can”   
“No, I can’t!”   
The brunette released Nicky’s hands and brought their lips together. He slid his tongue into his lover’s mouth as his hand groped the front of Nicky’s pants. The blonde groaned and ground his hips against Shane. The younger boy’s hand left Nicky’s crotch.   
“Shay” Nicky gasped.   
Shane smirked and wrapped his arm around Nicky’s waist. He reached inside Nicky’s pants, sliding his finger into the blonde’s crack and touched the plug. He gave a quick twist and pushed it further inside. 

“Oh fuck!” Nicky swore.   
“We will, beautiful” Shane hissed in his ear. “Later”   
“Shay… please!”   
“Please what?” 

Nicky pushed away from the brunette and stared at him with pleading eyes.   
“You have to take it out” Nicky told him.   
“Take it out?” Shane asked.   
“Yes!”   
“Why?”   
“I… Why!... I can’t do this”   
“You have to, Nicky”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I’m sorry, babe but I can’t take it out”   
“If you don’t, then I will”   
“And what will you do with it? Where do you suggest we put it?”   
“I… you…” Nicky groaned. “Unfair!”   
“I’m sorry, babe. Really. But there’s nothing we can do”   
“Shit” Nicky cursed.   
“It’ll be okay” Shane tried to reassure him. “It’s just one little interview”   
“But…” Nicky stammered. “Look at me!” 

He pulled away from Shane and the brunette’s eyes travelled up and down the older boy’s body. Nicky was wearing rather tight jeans which, on a normal day, left nothing to the imagination. Today Nicky’s arousal was staining against the confines of his pants. Shane kept a neutral expression on his face as he reached out and unbuttoned Nicky’s pants. 

“We can take care of that” Shane promised. 

The brunette pushed Nicky’s pants and boxers down past his knees and kneeled on the floor. His face was now inches from Nicky’s hardness and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Someone’s getting spoiled today” Shane said to him.   
“Spoiled?” Nicky hissed. “This is all your fault!”   
“Well… If you really feel that way…” he stood up and stepped away from Nicky.   
“No! Oh Shay. Please?” 

The desperation in Nicky’s voice was enough to win him over. He knew there was no way around this. They couldn’t risk taking it out and leaving it here in case someone found it. Neither of them had a bag or somewhere to hide it so it had to stay where it was… Just as Shane had planned. 

The older boy was staring at him with pleading eyes. Shane moved closer and kissed him, being careful not to touch his lovers weeping hardness. Nicky thrust his hips but Shane pulled away, that same mischievous glint Nicky had seen earlier was back in Shane’s brown eyes. 

“Shay, suck me” Nicky whispered. “Touch me!”   
“No” Shane stated.   
“No?”   
The brunette smirked and took Nicky’s hand in his own.   
“Touch yourself” he whispered seductively in the blonde’s ear.   
“What?” Nicky panted.   
“I want to watch you… Touch yourself…Make yourself come”   
“Shay… There’s no time…”   
“Please?” 

Nicky nervously chewed his bottom lip as he stared into Shane’s pleading eyes. He knew he was choice less. Shane wasn’t going to get him out of this one and there was no way he was going to be able to get his pants back on now. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking his arousal in his hand. He closed his eyes, imagining the hands belonged to Shane, and he quickly started to jerk himself off. 

 

Shane took one step back, his eyes scanning Nicky’s body before focusing on his lover’s arousal. The blonde had closed his eyes; head tossed slightly back, his tongue licking his lips. A low moan escaped Nicky’s lips and Shane found himself cupping his own cock with his hand. 

“Shay…” Nicky moaned. 

It didn’t take much for Nicky to lose himself in an orgasm. He bit his lip and lost himself as wave after wave of his seed shot from the tip of his hardness. He opened his eyes and saw Shane reaching for some tissues. The brunette wiped away all traces of Nicky’s semen, placed a single kiss on the tip of his lover’s cock then tossed the tissues into the toilet. He flushed the evidence while Nicky redressed himself then washed his hands. The brunette washed his hands too before unlocking the door. They both left the bathroom and found two very impatient band members waiting for them. 

“Hurry up and get changed” Kian hissed. “We’ve got to be in the studio in less than five minutes”   
“So no horsing around” Mark added. 

The two younger singers left the room, closing the door behind them. Nicky walked over to the clothes rack and located their outfits. Neither of them spoke as they changed their clothes. Nicky was ready first and, while his back was turned, Shane reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the remote. He slipped it into his jeans and followed Nicky from the room. 

Dave hastened them into the studio and the four singers sat down to wait for the host. A make-up artist appeared and started to apply make-up to each of them. Nicky squirmed uncomfortably for a moment but he managed to settle himself down. The blonde was grateful that Kian and Mark had occupied the couch in front, leaving Shane and himself to sit in the chairs behind them. Nicky crossed his legs but found it too uncomfortable. He could feel Shane’s eyes on him and quickly stopped fidgeting. 

“Are you okay?” Shane whispered once the make-up woman left them alone.   
“No” Nicky sulked. “I’m mad at you”   
“Won’t it all be worth it in the end?”   
“Someone’s got tickets on himself”   
“Nicky-“   
“Shut up!”   
“Hey, if you want to forfeit…”   
“I didn’t say that”   
“Well, from the way you’re acting…” 

“We’re on in thirty” a stagehand called out.   
The host walked over and joined them. The studio audience fell silent as they prepared for the interview. The lights went down and a hush fell over the room. 

“Welcome back” she told the audience and the viewers at home. “Thanks for joining us. I’m currently joined by Mark, Kian, Shane and Nicky. That’s right; the lads from ‘Westlife’ are here”   
The audience began to clap and cheer.   
“How are you this morning?”   
“Tired” Mark joked. Shane and Kian nodded in agreement.   
“So what have you been up to?”   
“Well, we’ve got a new album out next month and our new single is released next week” Kian replied. “We went to America to film the video and spent almost two months in the studio perfecting the vocals” 

Shane knew he didn’t have much time. The interview was scheduled to last for seven minutes. He slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the remote. His thumb brushed the ‘on’ button but he didn’t press it. 

“Does each of you have a favorite song from the album?” they were asked. 

Shane was the first to answer, picking any random song. His mind wasn’t in the interview; he needed to concentrate on what he was going to do to his lover. He waited for the perfect moment to act. Kian answered the question before Nicky could give his reply. Once the blonde opened his mouth and started to speak, Shane made his move.   
He pressed the button and smiled as Nicky faltered mid-speech. The blonde shifted and rattled off the rest of his answer. Mark took over with his answer and Nicky shot a look at Shane. 

The younger boy wouldn’t meet Nicky’s eye and he leapt in with an answer to their next question. As he spoke, explaining in very boring detail how long it took to film the video, his hand remained in his pocket, adjusting the speed. Nicky bit his lip to hold back a moan. His eyes fluttered and he dug his nails into Shane’s thigh. The brunette winced but didn’t call out. 

“Nicky, Shane? Is everything okay?”   
“Fine” Shane replied.   
“I think they’re just playing about” Kian hastened to change the subject.   
“Well, it is early morning” Mark added. 

The host laughed and turned back to the camera. She stated there were some callers on the line with some questions. The first caller was put through and immediately asked how their love lives were. Shane used this opportunity to increase the speed as Nicky stated he was currently single but looking. The audience cheered and the next caller came on the line. 

“Stop it” Nicky hissed at Shane. 

Neither one of them heard the next question but Kian answered it with another long, drawn out reply. Mark turned and looked at his band mates, an annoyed expression on his face. Shane smiled innocently at him before tuning in to watch while Kian was talking. Nicky’s hand was still on Shane’s leg and he began to stroke his fingers up to Shane’s groin. The younger boy grabbed his wrist and diverted Nicky’s hand. The blonde cast him a filthy look and yanked his hand from Shane’s grasp. 

“And this is our last question” Nicky heard the host say. 

The blonde didn’t even attempt to answer, leaving it up to Kian. He knew their band mates would be mad at them for their behavior but he was too irritated with Shane. Before he knew it, the interview had ended and the show had gone to a commercial break. 

“What the hell is up with you two?” Kian spun around and glared at the two lads before demanding an answer.   
“Nothing” they both said in unison.   
“Well get it together! We have a song to mime” 

Kian and Mark stood up and walked away. Shane slid off his stool and began to walk away. Nicky reached out and grabbed him. 

“Where is it?” Nicky hissed.   
“Where’s what?” Shane asked, innocently.   
“The remote!”   
“Remote?”   
“Shane!” 

“Come on, lads” Mark appeared by Shane’s side.   
Shane managed to pull free of Nicky and walked away. Mark turned his attention to the irritated blonde.   
“Nicky, are you okay?” Mark asked.   
“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Nicky snapped.   
“Sorry” Mark threw up his hands in defeat. “You just seem a little… Flushed. And what was with the two of you during that interview?”   
“It… We… I can’t tell you”   
“Why not? Is something wrong?”   
“No… It’s fine” 

Nicky climbed to his feet and a low moan escaped his lips. He looked around and saw Shane smirking at him.   
“Nicky?” Mark enquired.   
“I’m fine!” Nicky groaned. The brunette leaned closer to whisper to the older boy.   
“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were… aroused”   
“Mark!”   
“What are you two up to?”   
“Nothing”   
“Nix-“   
“Forget it, Mark. I’m sorry we screwed up the interview… But please, just leave it alone” 

The blonde pushed past Mark and made his way over to the stage. Kian and Shane were both there, waiting for him and Mark. Nicky walked over to his microphone, mildly annoyed that he was positioned next to Shane. The brunette smiled serenely at him but Nicky glared back at him.   
A stage hand approached them, a radio in hand. He looked at each of them. 

“Lads,” he began. “We were getting some strange feedback during that last segment”   
“Oh,” Shane replied. “That might have been me. I think I left my phone on” 

Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pretended to switch it off and slipped it back in his pocket. Nicky cast another evil glare at Shane then turned his nose up at his lover. They proceeded with a very quick sound check but weren’t overly fussed as they were set to mime the performance. Shane didn’t attempt to tease Nicky during the song but he could feel the blonde’s eyes on him.   
The song finished and the four singers waved to the audience before leaving the set and heading back stage. Once they reached the dressing room, Nicky grabbed Shane and stared hard into his brown eyes. The brunette smiled sweetly at his lover. 

“Payback’s gonna be a bitch” Nicky hissed. 

“Straight to the car lads” Dave said to them.   
“Are we going home?” Nicky asked, hopefully.   
“No” Dave laughed. “You’ve got a photo shoot in an hour” 

Nicky’s eyes widened and he immediately looked at Shane. The younger boy was trying to hold back a laugh. The blonde clenched his fist as Shane made a beeline for the door.   
“Did you know about that?” Mark asked Kian.   
“Uh, yeah” Kian replied. “I was supposed to tell you lads but I… Forgot”   
“So, Shane didn’t know about it either?” Nicky asked them.   
“Not that I know of” Kian replied. 

Nicky took a step back and nodded. He then turned and followed Shane from the room. He caught up to the brunette in the hall.   
“I didn’t know” Shane hastened to explain. “The photo shoot, I mean”   
“But you planned this! You… You brought the remote with you”   
“I’m sorry, babe. I just… Couldn’t resist”   
“I hate you so much right now” 

Shane reached for Nicky’s hand but the blonde brushed it aside. Neither of them spoke as they left the studio, bypassed the waiting fans and climbed into the waiting car. Mark and Kian joined them soon after and the driver started the car. Nicky stared out the window, trying hard not to think about the plug inside him and how much power Shane had over him right now. He knew his lover had the ability to make him come without even touching him and that thought alone drove Nicky crazy with desire. The brunette noted that Nicky refused to look at him and he bit his bottom lip. 

Moving ever so slowly, Shane slid his hand along his leg to his knee. He rested there for a moment until he was sure neither Nicky nor Kian was watching him. Kian was busy with his phone and Nicky was still glaring out the window. Shane slid has hand between his leg and Nicky’s then trailed his fingers along the blonde’s thigh. In an instant, Nicky slammed his hand down on top of Shane’s. 

“Stop it!” Nicky hissed. 

“What the hell is up with you two?” Kian demanded, dropping his phone onto his lap.   
“Nothing” the couple replied in unison. 

Shane could tell, by the way Kian was glaring at him, that the younger boy wasn’t impressed with them. He tried to smile, sympathetically, at his band mate but the blonde held his eye for a moment before picking up his phone.   
Nicky leaned towards Shane, resting their foreheads together. 

“Just stop” Nicky whispered. “Please?”   
“Can’t help myself” Shane replied.   
“Well try”   
“But Nicky-“   
“No!” 

Nicky pulled away from Shane and turned back towards the window. The brunette watched him then lowered his gaze. He reached into his pocket and fingered the remote but didn’t switch it on. He wanted to but knew now wasn’t the time. He’d have more fun with his lover later. For now, he’d let him sulk. 

The remainder of the trip felt long and was very boring for Shane. Kian and Mark were both playing with their phones while Nicky continued to stare out the window, ignoring the younger boy completely. 

The brunette tried to pass the time by peering over Kian’s shoulder and reading his text messages but the blonde kept the screen well-hidden. Shane narrowed his eyes at his band mate then pouted, jealously. Kian and Mark were clearly having phone-sex. 

By the time they reached the studio for the photo shoot, Shane was in a foul mood. The four singers climbed out of the car and made their way inside. On the way to the studio, Nicky grabbed Shane and pushed him into one of the bathrooms. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

“Nicky!” Shane snapped.   
“The remote” Nicky hissed. “Give it to me!”   
“Nix”   
“Now!” 

Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky’s neck and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss. The blonde tried to protest but Shane thrust his hips against Nicky’s thigh, causing the older boy to moan. With great difficulty, Nicky managed to push Shane away. 

“No!” Nicky snapped.   
“Come on” Shane whispered seductively. “You don’t want to lose… Do you?” 

Those words stopped the blonde in his approach.   
“Lose?” Nicky asked.   
“The bet” Shane explained.   
“The bet?”   
“You remember the terms, don’t you?”   
“I… You… You can’t keep changing the terms”   
“I didn’t change anything”   
“You never said you were going to have the remote… It was just to breakfast!”   
“It was from when we left home to when we return there”   
“You bastard” 

Shane could hear the fierceness in Nicky’s voice but could see the lust and desire in his eyes. He knew the blonde was more aroused than annoyed right now. He reached out and placed his arms around Nicky’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, baby” Shane whispered. “I just… Wanted to see what would happen”   
“Shay, it was mean and unfair” Nicky blinked back a tear.   
“Nix”   
“I… All you have to do is push a single button and I’m completely yours. If you’d gone up another speed, I would have come live on national telly, crying out your name”   
“I’m sorry baby… I just didn’t think”   
“I understand why I have to keep it in… Under other circumstances, it’d be fun but I don’t like when you change the rules on me. If you keep twisting me and playing with me… Until I have no choice but to come, Kian and Mark will have our heads” 

Shane reached into his back pocket and retrieved the remote control. Nicky released his hold on Shane’s neck as the brunette offered him the control. Shane leaned in and brought their lips together as Nicky took hold of the remote, they slowly separated and Nicky slipped it into his own pocket. 

“Thanks Shay” Nicky whispered.   
“I’m sorry” Shane said to him.   
“I know… But you can have it back later”   
“You mean it?”   
“Of course… You have to make me come some time today!” 

Nicky unlocked the bathroom door and the couple headed down the hall to the dressing room. Mark and Kian were waiting for them, so was the photographer’s assistant. 

“There you are” Kian greeted them. The expression on his face clearly displayed how unimpressed he was.   
“We’re sorry” Shane insisted.   
“No time for apologies” Mark hurried. “We’ve got a photo shoot to complete” 

The assistant directed them towards their wardrobe and instructed each of them what to wear. The four singers hurried to change their clothes then made their way to the studio. The photographer hastened them to the set and directed each of them where to stand and how to pose. Time passed ever so slowly for the four of them. As the afternoon wore on, they began to get restless. The photographer accepted that he had lost their attention and hurried onto their individual images. 

After what felt like an eternity, the photographer placed his camera aside and told them they were free to go. The four impatient lads made straight for the dressing room and hurried to change their clothes.   
It wasn’t long before they were in their car and being transported home. Mark suggested they head out for dinner but Kian was quick to reject his offer, stating he was impatient to get home. 

Shane caught Nicky’s eye and he saw the look of relief pass his lover’s face. He secretly wished he hadn’t given the remote to the blonde; he could have had some fun on the way home. The older boy seemed to be able to read Shane’s mind for he narrowed his eyes at him. Then he paused and smirked before grinning at Shane. Nicky reached into his pocket and touched the remote. He was in control now, not Shane and he was going to enjoy this. 

The brunette held Nicky’s eye. He could sense what the older boy was planning and he nervously chewed his bottom lip. Nicky leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shane’s ear. 

“I’m turning it on” Nicky whispered. He pressed the button and Shane felt his entire body tense. The blonde’s other hand clutched Shane’s knee.   
“Nicky” Shane whispered.   
“Feels good” Nicky hissed in Shane’s ear. “So good” 

Shane placed his hand on top of Nicky’s and began to stroke his arm. He turned and captured the blonde’s lips with his own. The older boy returned the kiss with equal vigour, plunging his tongue into Shane’s mouth. 

“Would you two STOP IT!” Kian shouted. 

The sudden outburst caused the couple to separate.   
“I don’t know what your problem is” Kian continued. “But you could at least wait til you get home!”   
“Problem?” Nicky hissed. “I’ll have you know I-“   
Shane placed his hand over Nicky’s mouth, silencing him. The blonde was grateful for this, unable to believe he’d almost told Kian their little secret.   
“We’re sorry” Shane assured Kian and Mark. “We’ll behave”   
“Better drop them off first” Mark told the driver. 

Nicky and Shane separated but the blonde was careful to leave the remote within Shane’s line of sight. Every few minutes, he’d adjust the speed. The brunette licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes travelled down his lover’s body and paused at his crotch. 

The older boy’s eagerness was already present. The brunette knew it wouldn’t be long before Nicky caved again. 

“Okay lads” Kian told them as the car came to a halt. “We’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“Sure” Nicky said, his eyes not leaving Shane’s.   
“Okay” Shane replied. 

Nicky reached for the door and opened it. Shane unbuckled both their seat belts and Nicky climbed out, followed closely by Shane. The brunette slammed the door shut and didn’t even look back. Kian and Mark watched them hurry inside their building.   
“So… Did you find out what was up with them?” Mark asked Kian.   
“No… You?” Kian replied.   
“Nope”   
“Well, the way they’ve been acting… I don’t think I want to know”   
“Me neither” 

* 

The two singers maintained a sense of decorum as they crossed the entrance and waited for the lift. Another couple was waiting so Nicky refrained from touching Shane. The lift opened and the four of them climbed in. The blonde’s body tensed but Shane stopped himself from reaching for his lover. The doors opened and the two singers exited the lift. Once the doors had closed behind them, Nicky lunged at Shane. 

The couple managed to make their way down the hall to their apartment. With some difficulty, Shane retrieved the key and slipped it into the lock. Nicky’s lips continued to tease Shane’s neck but the brunette forced the door open without interrupting Nicky’s fun. 

The younger boy pulled Nicky through the door and slammed it closed. He locked it then turned around. Shane grabbed Nicky and forced him up against the door. The blonde’s arms encircled Shane’s body and he brought their lips together in a fierce embrace. The younger boy pushed Nicky’s jacket from his shoulders and dropped it on the floor before he gripped the base of Nicky’s shirt and pulled it up over the blonde’s head. It joined his jacket on the floor as he reached for Nicky’s pants. 

Shane closed his eyes as Nicky’s lips tickled his neck. He plunged his hands into Nicky’s pants and inside his boxers. His index finger breached the blonde’s crack until it connected with the plug. Nicky groaned and thrust his hips against Shane’s thigh. 

“Touch me, Shay” Nicky whispered. “Suck me” 

The brunette retracted his finger and wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist. He lifted the older boy, bringing their lips together as he carried him down the hall and into their bedroom. He lowered Nicky onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Shane broke the kiss and stared into Nicky’s eyes. The blonde looked at him with such intensity that his heart beat just a little faster. He lowered Nicky’s pants and boxers while the blonde kicked off his shoes. Shane slid down his body, pulling his clothes down past his knees to his ankles. He separated Nicky from his clothing and socks, which all fell unceremoniously to the ground. 

Shane stood at the end of the bed, staring down at his naked lover and he smiled.   
“Shay” Nicky pleaded.   
“What?” Shane whispered. “What do you want?”   
“Want you to touch me… Suck me… Make me come”   
“Is that what you want me to do?”   
“Yes” 

The younger boy kicked off his shoes then removed his shirt before climbing back onto the bed. He placed his hands on Nicky’s body, eager to explore his skin. The plug was still firmly in place and he planned on leaving it there for the time being. He leaned forward and kissed Nicky’s stomach; his lips and tongue teasing the blonde’s skin. His hands touching every inch he could reach. Shane moved lower and paused just shy of his lover’s hardness. He touched the oozing rod before gently kissing the tip. He heard a low growl escape Nicky’s lips and he smiled. 

Nicky raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at Shane. He wanted, needed, to see what his lover was doing to him. The brunette looked up and smiled at him. Nicky smiled back. Shane gently began to stroke Nicky’s hardness, his eyes never leaving the blonde’s. He held the throbbing arousal in his hand as his lips and tongue teased his balls. He heard another whimper from Nicky. 

“Please?” Nicky almost sobbed. 

Shane ran his tongue along the ball sac before taking it into his mouth and gently sucking. He felt a tremor pass through his lover and Nicky’s hardness brushed the side of his face. The younger boy kissed the underside of Nicky’s cock, his tongue tracing the veins up to the very tip before he engulfed the rod. The blonde whimpered once more as Shane hungrily teased him. Nicky thrust his hips. The feeling of the hard plug inside him while his lover sucked him was sending him towards the edge. He’d been anxious to come again since he’d touched himself in the bathroom. 

The brunette wished he’d brought the remote into the bedroom but it remained in Nicky’s jacket pocket which was on the floor near the front door. Not wanting to let the moment go to waste, he slid his hand under his love’s body and stroked his cheek. Nicky raised his hips as he gently thrust into Shane’s mouth. The younger boy slipped his finger into Nicky’s crack and nudged the base of the plug.   
It wasn’t long before Nicky came, shooting his load into Shane’s eager mouth and crying out his lover’s name. 

Shane slowly crept back up Nicky’s body. He leaned down and brought their lips together. The brunette opened his mouth and allowed Nicky’s juices to flow from his lips into the blonde’s mouth. Nicky stared into Shane’s eyes as he swallowed his own cum. 

“I love you Nicky” Shane whispered.   
“How much?” Nicky coaxed.   
“More than life itself” 

The younger boy leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Nicky’s. The passion he’d shown seconds ago was replaced with tender affection. He felt Nicky’s hand on the back of his neck and smiled. Shane reluctantly pulled away, looking down at his spent lover and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Fuck me, Shay…” Nicky whispered. “Please?” 

Shane slipped off the bed. Nicky lie back, a smile dancing across his lips and he closed his eyes. He didn’t see Shane sneak out of the room or return a moment later with a certain remote control in his hand. The brunette paused and stared at the smile on his lover’s lips. He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his own face. Nicky looked so beautiful, the very sight almost took his breath away. For a moment, he wondered what he’d done to deserve someone as precious as Nicky. 

The younger boy lifted the remote and pressed a single button. Nicky’s eyes flew open as his body tensed with excitement. He looked up at Shane, their eyes meeting, and he moaned. Shane’s own arousal stirred and he moved towards the bed. He climbed onto the mattress and Nicky reached out to him. The blonde sat up and wrapped his arms around Shane’s body. 

“I love you” Nicky whispered.   
“I know” Shane replied. “And I love you… So much”   
“I’m still mad at you though”   
“You’ll forgive me”   
“Of course”   
“Just wanted to have a little fun”   
“Some hot fun”   
“Mark & Ki were pissed”   
“Let’s not talk about them” 

Nicky leaned closer and brought their lips together. Shane closed his eyes and groaned into the embrace. He’d half expected Nicky to be mad at him but the blonde was too aroused to be angry. He felt Nicky’s hardness pressing into his stomach and he reached down to touch it. His fingers gently teased the hard flesh and caused Nicky to moan. 

“Please Shay” Nicky whispered. “It feels so good… But not as good as you”   
“Nix”   
“Want to feel you inside of me… I need you inside me”   
Shane trailed his lips along Nicky’s cheek towards his ear.   
“I thought you wanted me” Shane said. “You won, remember?”   
“I do want you Shay… More than you know… But right now I need to feel your hard cock inside me” 

Shane leaned in and gently kissed Nicky’s neck. The blonde pushed his lover down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He ran his hands down Shane’s bare chest and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Within seconds, Shane’s pants were unzipped and the brunette was wriggling out of them. For a moment, neither one of them made a move as they stared at each other’s bodies.   
Without breaking eye contact, Nicky lie down on his back and stared up at Shane. The brunette smiled down at his love. He moved closer, lying atop the blonde and bringing their lips together. Shane’s arousal brushed against Nicky’s and the couple moaned in unison.   
The older boy lifted his hand and closed his fingers around Shane’s hardness. He slowly began to stroke his lover’s cock. The brunette closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Nicky’s neck. 

“Love you” Shane whispered, his breath tickling Nicky’s skin. “So much”   
“Please…?” Nicky replied.   
“Please what?” Shane asked, his tongue teasing the blonde’s earlobe.   
“Fuck me… Hard” 

Shane smirked then slowly pulled away. Nicky stared up at him, his eyes alight with lust. The brunette reached down and touched Nicky’s cheek. The older boy smiled and kissed Shane’s palm before leaning back and closing his eyes. Shane moved once more, leaning forward to kiss Nicky’s stomach. He then proceeded to place a slow trail of kisses down the blonde’s abdomen, pausing just shy of his lover’s weeping hardness.   
“Shay… Please…?” Nicky panted. 

The younger boy continued his pace and actions. He moved past Nicky’s cock, lifting the blonde’s leg to allow him better access to his lover’s passage. His skilled tongue licked a pattern along the blonde’s thigh, making him moan with delight. Shane finished his teasing and decided to move onto the ‘fun stuff’. He carefully shifted his position and slid his hand towards the older boy’s entrance. 

Nicky relaxed his body as Shane prepared himself. The blonde’s eyes fluttered but didn’t open as he felt the younger boy’s hands on his body. His cock twitched as he felt the plug being removed from his hole. For a moment, he felt strangely empty, surprise by how he’d adjusted to the object inside him all morning. A moment later, he was whole again as Shane’s cock gained entry into his body. 

The brunette watched the expression on his love’s face then reached out and gently stroked his cheek. Nicky opened his eyes and smiled up at Shane. The younger boy trailed his finger across Nicky’s lips. They instantly parted, his tongue teasing Shane’s digit. As Nicky’s mouth worked Shane’s finger, the brunette pounded into Nicky’s ass. With each thrust, he drew closer to the edge.   
His mind filled with images of their day. He thought of Nicky, working himself to orgasm in the bathroom. His cock stirred as he slammed into the older boy. The two singers moaned with enjoyment. Shane’s other hand slid down Nicky’s chest and closed around his throbbing cock. With great enthusiasm, Shane began to work the engorged organ. 

“Oh Shay” Nicky whispered. “I’m gonna….”   
“Shhh” Shane replied. “Not yet, babe”   
“I can’t… I… I’m…“ 

Nicky pulled Shane’s lips to his and lodged his tongue inside the younger boy’s mouth. As their lips met, the blonde came. His cock spurting his juices over Shane’s hand and chest. The feeling of Nicky’s essence on him, sent Shane spiraling over the edge and he, too, came long and hard.   
Now spent, Shane slowly slid out of Nicky and rolled onto the bed beside him. The two singers lay in silence, both panting for breath. 

“Does this mean I won?” Nicky asked.   
“Don’t you always?” Shane replied.   
Nicky giggled.   
“Are you ready for your prize then?” Shane asked. 

Nicky paused and looked at Shane. The brunette was lying beside him, a gentle smile on his lips. A fine layer of sweat was upon his brow; his chest covered in Nicky’s come. His eyes were slowly drooping as his lop-sided smile filled Nicky’s heart with love and admiration. 

“Not tonight, Shay” Nicky whispered before placing another kiss on Shane’s lips. “I earned my reward. Maybe not ‘fair and square’ but the circumstances changed… Either way, I earned it and I plan on enjoying every last second of it. So,” another kiss, “sleep now, my love, because tomorrow we’re going to have a busy day”   
“We’ve got the day off” Shane replied.   
“We do… And I’m going to spend it getting you off any way and every way I can”   
“Is that a promise?”   
“You bet it is”


End file.
